


Sousuke x Reader (Jealous-smut)

by depressodepresso



Category: Free!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hardcore, Jealousy, Rough Sex, daddy - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressodepresso/pseuds/depressodepresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing smut funfunfun. If you don't like smut or explicit content then you have been warned, much love :3<br/>Any suggestions for further posts with any other anime characters then just comment below</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke x Reader (Jealous-smut)

Sousuke pushed the front door open to your house and trudged in, you closed it behind you. "Sousuke you're acting like a child" You called after him, only for him to turn round, roll his eyes and then rid himself of his shoes and jacket. You went out that night with both the Samezuka and Iwatobi swim teams and Sousuke being Sousuke accused you of flirting with Makoto. He always got this way whenever you went out with him and his friends and he'd always say:

"It's cause of that outfit" He said, finally turning to face you  
"What's up with it?" You huffed. You wore a burgundy bodycon dress that came down mid-thigh with cream heels  
"Every guy gawks at you whenever you wear clothes like that (y/n), it's infuriating" He said again.  
"They don't Sousuke you're paranoid, you don't have to get so jealous" and as quick as the words left your mouth; Sousuke had pushed you up against the hallway wall  
"What did you say?" His face inches away from yours, you went to push him put his hands grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the wall.  
"What did you say?" He repeated, never once dropping your gaze. Sousuke didn't like you saying he was jealous when he blankly was for no apparent reason, you just smirked at him.

"I said you were jealous Sousuke" You went to pull your wrists from his grasp but he only tightened his grip  
"Wipe that smirk off your face (y/n)" He said lowly, getting closer to you  
"What you gonna do if I don't huh?" He chuckled lightly and moved so his lips were close your ear  
"You'll be punished little girl" He whispered, instantly making you breath hitch slightly but you refused to let him have effect on you so quickly. "Then punish me daddy" 

Sousuke smashed his lips into you which you quickly complied to. He bit before licking your bottom your lip making you open your mouth to deepen the kiss, all the while Sousuke released your hands and let his hands roam your body. You moved yours to his neck pulling him closer. Slowly Sousuke moved from your mouth down to your neck, kissing and sucking on your collar bones, leaving love bites wherever he could; you moved your head to the side subconsciously and let out a little whimper and you felt him smirk against your skin. You cursed to yourself for giving him what he wanted - you'd stick to your guns now.

Your hands roamed his clothed torso and you went to unbutton his shirt but he quickly grabbed your hands again and held them head with one hand. "Did I say for you undress me?" He asked pulling you away from the wall and into his body, slowly getting closer to the stairs "No". You let out a squeal as his hand came down on your ass.

"No what" He growled  
"No Sousuke" You smirked at him as he whipped his head up from your neck  
"Playing that way are we? Fine" Again, you released a squeal as he picked you up and flung you over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs to your room. He threw you down onto the bed, he closed the door behind him and walked over to you, undoing his tie so it hung around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wanna play tough then fine, if I hear you make one noise you'll regret it" He smirked before kissing you again, he slowly slipped his hand under your back, and you knew what he wanted. You leaned up slightly and he un-zipped your dress quickly pulling it down your body so all you were left in were you (f/c) panties. "No bra? course you wouldn't wear one slut" He said as he then began to suck your left nipple whilst his right hand worked on your left boob. You held back your moans and your hands instinctively went to his hair. He stopped his actions and took your hands from his hair.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me did I (y/n)?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at you  
"No" you replied, your eyes widened at your mistake  
"And didn't I say not to speak?" He flipped your over onto your stomach and pulled you so you laid across his lap. You gasped then blushed slighting when you felt his hard cock pressed against your lower stomach. He grabbed his tie and pulled your hands behind your back, you pulled at the restraint but it didn't budge. 

"You disobeyed daddy twice baby girl, you know what happens" He hands slowly moved down to your ass, giving it a hard squeeze before raising his hand and bringing it down, you yelped sightly at the sudden action. "Count for me" He then slapped your ass again

"One" you whispered, and quickly he slapped your ass again "One what?" He said raising his voice before repeating his action

A moan slipped through your lips as the pain soon came as pleasure "One, thank you daddy" you replied and you could only imagine his shit eating grin due to the noise you made "You know trying to play hard gets you no where with me, you'll always be bent over asking for more at the end of it" He chuckled before slapping your ass again "Two, t-thank you daddy" you whimpered. Sousuke carried on till he reached 10 and your ass was bright red. He slowly massaged your ass to try and soothe it "Such a good girl" He breathed before making you stand up, him following. "Please un-tie me" You said pouting at Sousuke but he only laughed before he stroked your jutted out lip with his thumb 

"I wouldn't pout like that unless you're going to put them pretty little lips to use" He then pushed you down onto the floor so you were on your knees. You could see his hard bulge straining against the material of his trousers. He un-done his trousers and then pulled down his boxers before holding his hard member in front of you. 

You kitten licked the tip then looked up at Sousuke making him groan "Don't fucking tease me" He growled and you complied and took his cock in your mouth, bobbing up and down "F-fuck that's it baby" He said whilst taking your hair into his hand and wrapping it around, making a fist, you took his cock further down your throat and looked up at him with big eyes as you pushed further, making your eyes water as you gagged. Sousuke looked down at you and moaned at the sight. He then started to thrust his hips lightly, forcing his cock further down your throat before he picked up the pace a little. "c'mon baby take my cock down that little throat of yours" He growled as you tried to push past your gag reflex, eventually you did and you swallowed around his dick "Your such a good little cock slut for daddy" after a few more thrusts you felt him twitch and he came in your mouth before removing himself from your mouth "Swallow it" He demanded which you did before opening your mouth to show him "Good girl" He said before pulling you back up a pulling you into a rough kiss.

He helped you back onto the bed before untying your hands then re-tying your hands to the bed post making you whine. "You didn't think I'd let you off that easy, don't disobey and you won't have to be tied up" He said "Please, do something" you whined again, pulling at the restraint, you knew you were told not to make noise but at this point you couldn't care less, you wanted him so badly and you were going to go mental. Sousuke made his way down your body till he hovered over your private area, he slipped his fingers into the side of your panties and pulled them down slowly. He then pulled your legs over his shoulders and then started to kiss the inside of your thighs making you squirm against him, trying the thrust your hips towards him hoping he'd get the hint. 

"If you want something baby you need to ask daddy" He said matter-of-factly "Please do something, anything please" "Do what baby girl? Tell me what you want or I won't do nothing" He smirked "Please touch my pussy daddy I need your fingers, your tongue anything please" You begged and he seemed pleased with your response. He teased your pussy with his fingers "Who got you this wet baby?" "Y-you daddy" You moaned as he then licked your clit, he skillful tongue pleasuring you deeply, you were a squirming mess, pulling at the tie wanting nothing but to tangle your hands in Sousuke's hair. Sousuke eased a finger into you whilst licking and sucking your clit, soon he added a second finger and picked up his pace, increasing the pleasure you were receiving. You desperately pushed your hips into him to try and get more pressure to help you with your release but Sousuke quickly stopped. "Don't do that (y/n) or I'll stop" He warned.

"Look at you, all tied up like this, so desperate and begging for it" He said in a low voice making you groan at his dirty talk "You have no idea how bad I'm going to fuck you baby" He said before moving you legs from off his shoulders as he moved so his now hard cock was lined with your pussy. "Beg for it slut" He growled as he teased your clit with the tip of his dick."Please Sousuke don't tease" You whined "Do it or you get nothing" "For fuck sake, fuck me with your thick hard cock till I can't walk properly, please fuck your baby girl daddy I need it" You shouted. 

Without warning, Sousuke pushed into you roughly making you let out a choked scream as he didn't give you time to adjust, the pain present but soon fading into pleasure. You couldn't stop the torrent of moans and groans leaving you "F-fuck daddy please more" "God you're so tight (y/n)" Sousuke groaned before picking up one of your legs and putting it over his shoulder; the new angle causing him to go deeper making you moan loudly "Ahh! Faster!" you moaned as Sousuke started to slam into you faster making your body jolt and pull at the restraints "Please Sousuke untie me" You begged. He reached up and struggled to undo the knots "Fuck sake" He shouted before tearing the tie in half, your hand instantly going to his back as you clawed down his muscles. His thrusts became more powerful and you knew you were close "Daddy, I need to cum please" You begged again "Cum around my cock baby" He growled before you arched your back and came hard "Sousuke!" You screamed.

"Fuck (y/n)" He groaned before pulling out and flipping over so you were on top of him. He roughly grabbed your hips and started to bounce you on his lap, his hips thrusting to meet yours as he slammed you down onto his hard cock. You braced your hands on Sousuke's chest to keep balance "F-fuck Sousuke i-i'm gonna-" You didn't finish your sentence as you came for the second time around Sousuke and that was it for him "Ahh (y/n)" He groaned before cumming inside of you before you collapsed onto his chest, both of you panting hard.

After a while of calming down you finally looked up to Sousuke  
"So you're definitely not jealous?"  
"Oh fuck off (y/n)"


End file.
